


dancing with the strings cut

by Chimebelle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, One-Sided Attraction, Robin/Corrin is not one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimebelle/pseuds/Chimebelle
Summary: I woke up, lost and confused, in an unfamiliar forest. My memories were scrambled, and- On my hand there was a dark purple mark. Something told me by all rights, it should have been gone. I had paid a heavy price for it. But the mark was still there, and no matter how much I rubbed my skin raw, I couldn't get rid of it...."Are you alright?"A silver haired man with red eyes asked with worried eyes.But another voice echoed in my head. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." It was a deep, soothing voice laced with just the slightest tinge of amusement.Something in me longed for those words, but it never came.After all, he wasn't with me. Not anymore.





	1. Reprise: The Verge of History

"Corrin! What have I told you?! Don't go rushing out alone like that, please dearest, we don't know what is in these woods," reprimanded an admonishing voice.

"But Camilla, look." The person in question sounded quite distracted as he voiced his words.

I was half awake, half unconscious, but I could hear them clearly. I heard light footsteps closing in, quite clearly due to the fresh crunching of what I guessed were autumn leaves.

"A person?" the one named Camilla asked, voice tinged with suspicion.

Warm hands checked for my breathing, and I flinched. The other, Corrin I suspected, then sighed, as if relieved. "Are you awake?" My eyes opened blearily, cringing and closing again when the bright, orange sunlight hit my eyes. "Are you alright?"

The voice was filled with worry.

But another voice echoed in my head _. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know."_ It was a deep, soothing voice laced with just the slightest tinge of amusement that reminded me of home.

I longed for the familiar words, that familiar tone, but it never came. My heart was aching for something that was just out of my reach.

My eyes cracked open again, this time, more prepared for the glaring sunlight.

A silver haired, red eyed man filled my vision.

He held out a hand to pull me up. I took it. Instead of using common sense and observing my surroundings to get my bearings, my eyes strayed first from his face to my own left hand. Something in my stomach plummeted when I saw the familiar, but ominous purple mark etched on it. The mark was important, my hazy mind supplied.

I did not know if it was sadness, guilt, or hatred that I felt as I looked at it. The only thing that was certain was that it should not have been there. I had paid a price for it. Why was it-?

High pitched ringing pierced my head. I winced in pain as I clutched my head with both hands, as if to ward off the pain. I fell to my knees. The pain was familiar, but something told me I would never be able to get used to it.

When the ringing ceased, I carefully picked myself up.

My red-eyed awakener was a clad in silver armor with a blue cape. The armor was definitely well cared for, and the brooch fastening his cloak looked like gold.

He reminded me of… I shook my head. Next to him was a purple haired beauty on dragonback. Her axe glinted orange, reflecting the light of the setting sun, and the blade was inlaid with silver runic symbols I did not recognize. On her head was a black, thorn-like circlet that enforced her lethal image. Soon, other footsteps were heard, and the two newcomers positioned themselves beside the two siblings.

"Camilla, Corrin," lectured a dark knight on his horse. "Really, the two of you-" Then his eyes landed on me.

His eyes narrowed. "And who might you be?"

Corrin positioned himself in front of me. "I found her lying in these woods, Leo. She was unconscious, but luckily, not injured." Then the silver haired man turned to me. "You are all right now, aren't you?" he asked kindly.

The blond on horseback sighed, exasperated. "Corrin, you can't go off saving every stranger you meet. It could have been a trap for you, brother, and where would you be then?"

"She wasn't going to hurt me, Leo!" he protested. "Right?" he asked with bright eyes.

I shook my head, trying to shake off my uneasiness as well as being slightly amused by the man's antics. "No. I am in your debt," I said.

I swept a bow, a motion my body was apparently quite familiar with. "Until it is repaid, I give you my word to never let harm befall you, little lord." I peered at him through my eyelashes, a small, rather strategic smile forming on my face.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. His face flushed.

I laughed lightly. "Not familiar with polite company?" I teased. "Or am I just too charming for you?" I added cheekily.

"Polite company?" he said incredulous. "You are…" His eyes were looking at everywhere but my face. "Nobody ever does that! And I should know all about it too," he said stubbornly towards the end, but his face flushed even deeper, a silly shade of tomato red.

"Hmm?" I probed teasingly. Corrin refused to meet my eyes. I broke into clear peals of laughter.

As my laughter died, I looked around.

I was in a beautiful forest bathed in red yellow and brown of the autumn leaves. It was unfamiliar as it was enchanting. But something about the forest sent warning bells to my head. Instincts cried danger.

And I had absolutely no idea where I was.

My body stiffened. Humor drained from my voice, I asked, "Where exactly am I?"

A blue haired woman in a revealing white dress went up to stand next to Corrin.

"You're in the Mountain of the Fox Spirits, or the Kitsune Lair, if you are more familiar with the term in Nohr."

Corrin spoke the next words. "And my name is Corrin. This is Azura, Camilla, and Leo, my siblings."

"Nice to meet you," I answered.

I looked at Corrin's siblings. They had an aura of authority, maybe slight arrogance. Definite suspicion as well, but of course, a stranger found alone unconscious in the woods would definitely face them.

I decided to be blunt. "But I have another question."

"What is it?"

"You just said… Nohr?" I asked, at the unfamiliar names that sat awkwardly on my tongue.

They all froze at my question. Corrin's face bleached out, while the others tightened their grips on their weapons.

"What do you mean, Nohr?" asked the purple haired woman, Camilla, threateningly.

I opened my palms up in the most unthreatening way as possible. "I'm not… did I just make a faux pass? I just… I'm sorry, I really was just asking." I stammered, rather purposely, trying to gauge the people who seemed threatened by my innocent question.

Better ease the tension. Maybe blatant ignorance would help, I thought almost sarcastically. I tilted my head sideways, trying to display innocent curiosity- it might have helped that I could feel it bubbling in my stomach.

"Where exactly is Nohr?"

Silence filled the forest.

Then a low, mocking laughter burst out from the purple haired beauty. Her smile was perfect, but the coldness in her eyes was unmistakable. Her smile made shivers run down my back.

The younger blond on horseback looked to me as if I was an idiot. "Have you been living under a rock?" he jabbed sarcastically.

I blinked. "…No?"

"So she's a Hoshidan who never heard of the neighboring country? Ridiculous," muttered Camilla with disbelief.

I crossed my arms, frustrated. "If I'm not interrupting, I think I can tell you that I'm not Hou-shi-dan, or whatever that you've just said. It is the first time I've heard of it as well."

"Are you taking us for fools?"

"I'm not," I replied patiently. "I can surmise from what you've said that Nohr is a country, and Hoshidan probably refers to a person from another country- Hoshido, perhaps?" I frowned.

"But the two countries sound quite unfamiliar." I paused, thinking. "I don't think I've ever heard of such lands before."

Distrustful eyes were everywhere, judging.

"Wait." Cut in a melodic voice. "You never told us your name," said Azura calmly.

"I suppose I never introduced myself. Apologies," I said with an awkward smile. "My name is…"

I closed my mouth shut. I frowned. I didn't recall- I dug around my head, thought hard, but no answer came forth. I decided to speak the truth- one that seemed so much like a poor lie.

I reopened my mouth slowly.

"I don't remember."

Panic welled up inside me.

"You don't remember?" a half snort, and a half mock.

I looked down at my hands, at the purple mark that seemed so bright and livid.

"I…. I don't…"

An arm encircled me. I flinched, and twisted my head to the back where my gaze was met with kind red.

"It's all right. You don't have to strain yourself."

I closed my eyes, fighting between two conflicting desires; shaking him off or leaning in to him. In one hand, I craved comfort. But he was a stranger, and I knew almost nothing of him- to trust him seemed foolish.

"Don't strain myself? Corrin…" I resorted to pushing him away softly, but firmly. "I don't know who I am. I don't think-" my face crumbled. "I don't remember anything."

"First things first," he said firmly, letting me go and crossing his arms. "We were in the middle of escaping these woods, and I believe it'll be best for you to follow. This forest is not actually safe. We'll help you go to the nearest town."

He smiled encouragingly at me. "Maybe you'll figure things out then."

I wasn't too sure 'we' wanted to help.

He must have read my thoughts however. Corrin turned his face towards the man on horseback and asked affirmatively.

"We will. Right, Leo? Camilla? Azura?"

I heard a deep sigh as the three all echoed, "As you wish, Corrin."

"Thank you."

He directed his gaze back to me again, and pulled my hands. "Let's go. The rest of our group is just camping behind this forest."

I nodded. "I… Thank you, Corrin."

Corrin just smiled.

"I'm just happy that I can help."

* * *

"When you said group, you failed to mention that it was actually an army," I said sarcastically as the camp came into view.

"Ah-" said Corrin sheepishly. "But we're not going to make you fight, I promise," said Corrin. "We'll just get you to the nearest village."

"It's not like I have any right to complain," I said wryly. "Though this does explain the heavy suspicion. Why are you so trusting? I could be a spy for all you know."

"Of course you're not," blurted out Corrin. "At least, I don't think you are."

From on top of his horse, Leo seemed to stare at me with almost unnerving intensity.

"Of course, if I was a spy, I would be the poorest one ever," I said with fake enthusiasm. "Faking amnesia, really, I'm sure anyone can think of a better excuse."

I smiled lightly at Leo. "Don't you agree?"

The reply I received was frigid. "If you are indeed a spy, I would kill you before you can say 'Nohr'."

My smile strained.

Corrin fidgeted next to me, uncomfortable. "This is our camp," he said, quickly changing the topic.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of my siblings, Xander and Elise. Then I guess you can stay with us until we pass these mountains and to a neutral village. And I'm sure you're hungry, maybe after meeting them, I can show you the mess hall. With your stomach full, maybe your name will come to you soon enough." He turned to look at me in the eyes. "Or maybe we should pick a name out for you!"

"A name?" I asked, stiffly.

"Well, it would be best if we can call you by your true name, but since you can't remember, maybe we can make something up for you so you can use it temporarily. What do you think?"

He peered at me with smiling eyes, encouragement clear in his face.

I looked away, uncomfortable. "…I'd rather not make up a name, Corrin. I want to be myself. I do not want to-" I searched for words-

"Robin," I said almost breathlessly.

"What?"

"Robin. My name is Robin," I said firmly.

"That's great, you remembered!" exclaimed Corrin, beaming widely. "Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head.

There was an incredulous snort from above the horse.

I ignored it.

Soon after, we were in front of the entrance of the camp.

"Xander!"

I turned to see who Corrin was calling.

A blond paladin approached us, small smile on his lips. "Corrin," he said fondly. He turned to the dark knight.

"Leo, anything to report?"

"It's all clear," he answered. "We couldn't spot any Hoshidans- well, except this one," he said, jabbing his fingers towards me. "Apparently she does not know her name, or what Nohr or Hoshido is," he said, derisively.

Xander raised his eyebrows judgementally. "Yet you brought her here instead of taking other actions."

Camilla and Leo looked pointedly at Corrin.

"I don't think she's lying," said Corrin sheepishly. "And I want to help. She doesn't mean any harm, Xander."

"No, I don't," I said clearly. "Xander, I don't mean the army or your siblings any harm. I know it's hard to believe, but I really don't have my memories."

"Well, maybe she is speaking the truth," chimed in Elise from behind Xander. "I mean, she certainly doesn't look or dress like a Hoshidan. Plus, she's calling you by name, Xander. I don't think anyone who actually knew who you are except for us is going to be brave or foolish enough to call you that-Nohrian or Hoshidan alike. "

"…What?"

My eyes focused on the black headdress on Xander's head. My gaze drifted to Camilla with her circlet, and to Leo and his haughty expression.

My mind quickly went over the facts I've noted about the siblings; arrogance, rich clothing and weapons, apparently leaders of an army, at such a …tender age.

 _…Nobody calling_ just _by name…_

I almost hit myself with frustration for my idiocy. "You're royalty?!" as I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

I turned to Corrin, almost accusingly.

His eyes shifted. "Well, I am Corrin… prince of Nohr. Xander is the crowned prince, after him there is Camilla, Leo, and Elise. And as for Azura, it is a bit complicated, but she is a princess of Nohr as well."

It took a second to compose myself. Then I stepped away and bowing my head lowly, I spoke. "…I apologize for my rudeness, my ladies, lords. I assure you, I had no idea who you were."

"You don't have to do that," said Corrin, shifting in discomfort. "I think of you as a friend, and you have amnesia. Of course you wouldn't realize our titles."

Xander cleared his throat to speak, but I never got to hear what he was about to say. He was timely interrupted by a young man with light grey hair. He had a lopsided smile on his face as he rushed to Xander, his footsteps light and graceful like a dancer's.

"My lord!" he cried, stopping in front of the prince. "I'm afraid that a fight broke out between Peri and Shura. Seeing that it is Peri, I'd rather it be you who broke them apart."

I frowned. That man, he was oddly familiar.

"And I see that Lord Corrin is back as well, and with a companion as well! Who might you be, my lovely-"

He turned, fully facing me. When his eyes landed on me, the man froze.

"Ro… Robin?"


	2. how confusion starts

I tilted my head slightly upwards, to catch a better look of his face.

"Do I know you?"

His steps were hesitant as he came closer. One hand moved towards my face, as if to caress it. I stayed still; I couldn’t take my eyes away.

 “How... But it’s impossible.”

His hands never reached its destination. He jerked his hands slightly back, letting it hover between us awkwardly.

 “You  _can't_ be Robin.”

Something in my heart tugged.

I wanted to soothe him. The child, the little boy I’d known since- I tried to reach for him, to reassure him, to do  _something_. He shook himself off, his eyes were reddening as if holding of tears as he said, "But she's dead."

I froze.

His hand turned iron hard as he gripped my shoulders, fingers digging in. I was certain it would leave bruises. "Robin's dead, she died for me- she died or us."

"What do you mean dead, Laslow?"

Prince Xander’s voice interrupted us. For a while, I had been almost thinking that it was only us in the room. But the word brought me back down to reality.

On the other hand, Laslow didn't seem to register the words at all- it looked like he took them in, analyzed the meaning, and realized he could not comprehend anything at all. He spoke like a broken recorder.

"We- we waited. For her to come back, we couldn't believe- couldn't believe she was just gone. We hoped she'd come back, Naga told us- a small chance of survival- but three years passed," he turned to look at me.

"Three years passed, and I..."

But then, the light of the setting sun hit my eyes. My eyes cringed at the rich sunlight, and I could feel the stiffening of the man in front of me.

On instinct, I jumped away.

Just in time as well, because in place was Laslow, filled with fury and with a sword in hand.

 _“Grima,”_  he hissed, attitude going from reminiscent to lethal venom as he lowered his body into a battle-ready crouch.

“Laslow, what are you doing?!” was the offended exclamation of Corrin.

But both Laslow and Corrin’s words hardly registered since the moment I heard the name Grima.

The name was a whisper, but the mere sound of it sent shivers through the back of my neck. Eyes wide-blown, something twisted in my face.

Vehement denial.  _I wasn't._  Whoever I was- whatever I was, I was not _Grima_. I could be anyone but Grima, I wasn't, wasn't, wasn't-

_How dare he._

The sword was arcing towards my heart, and over Laslow, an image of a blue haired man overlapped. I could clearly see every grain in the metal of the sword, finely crafted and perfectly balanced in his hands. The blade wouldn’t kill, but it would be painful. It would bind me, trap me into an eternal sleep that I had struggled so much to escape.  

A sudden burst of magic sent Laslow sprawling to the ground.

Corrin and the others were shocked, and Xander quickly pulled Corrin and Elise behind him as I walked towards Laslow’s fallen figure.

I ignored Camilla and Leo who were posed to attack. 

"Say that again," I said, words dripping with anger I felt at that one name, trying desperately to use the anger to cover the confusion I felt. "I dare you."

My head was ringing, and my left hand throbbed.

Laslow touched his chest, the part of his body where I’d directed my magic to, then stared at his clean hands. There was no blood, and I knew, there would be no pain.

Confusion covered his anger as he grabbed my left hand in his own. He dragged it down to his eyes. My heart pounded heavily against my chest, the purple mark glaringly obvious against my pale skin.

Laslow stroked the mark with his thumb, eyes flashing with what looked like regret. Which didn’t make sense.

He then abruptly released my hands.

Meeting my eyes, the grey haired retainer said challengingly, “Destiny has a strange way.”

It was such an odd line, having no head or tail to it, as if the entire meaning behind the line was lost. Confusion stirred among us, but I heard a different voice speaking those words.

_We were on a ship, and the salty, humid air was thick around us._

Steady dark eyes asked me the silent question.

I echoed back. “We’re not pawns of some scripted fate,” I began, the words flooding out of me, unfamiliar, but I knew it was the right ones he needed to hear. “I believe… we’re more,” my words drifted. “Much… more…”

My mouth closed soundlessly. I stared at him, feeling truly lost.

Could I believe in those words? How could I, though? Fate, the single word felt like a damnation engraved in my heart. 

Laslow's fingers dug into the ground. But "Laslow" was wrong, wasn't it? I didn't know anyone named Laslow, it was unfamiliar, it didn't feel  _right_. The name of the child who was the son of my-

I growled in frustration as my thoughts ran into a halt. I couldn’t finish my own thoughts, I knew it was there, the information was there somewhere in my head. But it was locked away from me.

From the ground, Laslow started laughing. It was full of relief and self-deprecation. He didn't make eye contact again, not to me, not to anyone, but started talking.

"Father always said that you would be back." His mouth was stretched into a grin.

But it looked like he was crying.

"I could never bring myself to believe it."

He stood up, brushed the dirt away.

“I’m sorry.”

There was silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry Robin.”

“Ah-“ Laslow shook his head, “look at me, what am I doing?” he asked with obvious false cheer. “So many things to be done, Lord Xander, if you would excuse me-“

Without gaining permission, he left. I noted that there was no grace to his steps as he stumbled away.

But that was wrong.

He was a man with a dancer’s steps and flirtatious attitude and a name that was colored indigo. The name Laslow held no meaning to me- it was wrong, wrong, wrong.  And I knew him. I knew I did.

And he knew me as well.

“Robin, are you okay?”

“I’m fi-“ the words fell automatically out of my lips, but I cut them off as I realized how stupid of a lie it was.

“No. I’m not fine,” I said, almost vehemently.

“Ah…” 

I winced. Corrin was the only one who had trusted me, who had protected me. I couldn’t turn him against me, and I was still grateful towards him, I reminded myself. I still owed him.

I tried to soften my words. “I don’t understand, Corrin.”

I felt wary eyes assessing me. 

“I have no memories, and this man, Laslow, I feel like I know him. I do know him."

The next tumble of words were truth that I had to take off my chest. They were also words I wanted Nohrian royalty to hear, to provide them information as a sort of assurance. Right now, in my state, these words would probably sound truer than anything I have said so far.

"But he just tried to kill me and called me Grima as well as Robin and I don’t remember Grima but I’m not-“ I looked pleadingly to him- “I’m not Grima, Corrin. I’m Robin."

I paused for a moment, thinking about Prince Xander's retainer, Laslow. 

"Laslow, I know him. He’s a dancer and a flirt," I said with certainty. "Once, he told me he started flirting as a practice to cure his shyness, his mother-"

I covered my lips with my hands.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "I do have my memories." I told Corrin. "It’s just that they are messed up, I can’t seem to remember anything in one moment then I just suddenly _know._ "

I choked out a laughter.

"They're like triggers," I breathed out in realization. "Most are clouded, my mind is still there, just not here yet. Trauma victims have amnesia. Memories typically come with time, it's just a matter of getting them back."

I paused, caught up in my realization at my own situation all at once.

"The question is though, can you trust to keep me in your army?"

I tilted my head to one side, with a smile that didn't feel real gracing my lips as I looked to the audience.

"You all really should get away from me. Not a helpless civilian anymore now am I?" I said airily. I made a useless, fancy hand gesture as I very obviously pooled magic into my hand. The compact ball of magic floated above my hand, sizzlig with lightning. 

It was slightly more dangerous than the blast I had given Laslow earlier. If this hit, it could make one bleed.

"You are in a war, and leaders of an army. And I'm an... unknown," I said softly. "I would understand if you have changed your minds.

Corrin spoke slowly, but firmly, a glint of determination lightening up his features. 

"Just because we now know you are stronger than we previously thought doesn’t mean you don’t need help."

His eyes met mine.

"I stand behind my earlier thoughts."

I smiled.

* * *

 

The next hours passed by in a blur. 

Corrin was done in deciding with how he would treat me; as a guest; but it was only Corrin who was finished. 

Clearly, the others, mainly Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, and Prince Leo, despite accepting Corrin's decisions, was acceptably wary of me. Not that it mattered. It was obvious that Prince Corrin held most sway- if not over the army, over the other royalty.

They accepted and followed his decisions, whatever their own private opinions might be.

Corrin wanted to give a tour, to settle me down and to introduce me to the others. But I was drained and done for the day- everything that had happened- waking up with amnesia, realizing that my rescuers were royalty in the middle of war, and the last nail in the coffin being meeting Laslow.

Seeing my condition, he quickly sent me off to an empty tent.  

"Later," he promised me. 

* * *

I ended up sitting inside a private tent on the makeshift bed; alone, and utterly lost.

I didn't know if I made the correct decision in staying. But it had seemed to be the best option; with a powerful figure ready to help, on the side where my past resided- we must have been close to one another if I martyred myself for them, right?

Not that that death had been permanent. 

I finally gathered my bearings and looked around the unfamiliar tent. 

It was already dark. I had arrived when the sun had still been out but it had set during the time I had been spacing out. I hadn’t noticed the passage of time.

The tent was awash with moonlight. It would be brighter outside. But I would not have bothered to go out if I hadn’t seen the silhouette of a person crouched near the entrance.

I lifted the stiff canvas. White light shined on the grass, the dark green blending in with the shining white. My eyes drifted to the figure crouched on the ground.

She had her hands wrapped around her legs and her face was buried in her knees. I didn’t know how long she had been in this position, but if I could guess, my guess would be hours.

“Hello,” I asked tentatively, approaching the woman. She leapt up in surprise. I noted that her hair was a vibrant dark red. Our eyes met.

Alarm bells seemed to ring in her eyes.

“I.. I heard… Ini-Laslow told me…” she stammered.

“It really is you, isn’t it?”

There was an awkward pause as we both observed the other.

“Stop- stop making that stupid expression!” she suddenly exclaimed, pointing her finger at me accusingly.

The redhead crossed her arms as she said indignantly, “Laslow told me that you don’t remember everything. Do you remember my name?”

She correctly took my silence for a no. “How dare you forget that?” she huffed. It might have had more effect if she looked more offended and less worried. “Well, you didn’t remember Laslow’s name either, I guess,” she grumbled quietly.

“It’s Severa.” She flicked her red hair with one hand. “But everyone else knows me as Selena. So call me Selena, you hear?”

I nodded.

“I’m not going to tell you again, so you’d better remember.”

Then we looked to each other awkwardly, not sure of the next step to take.

“Ah, see you tomorrow?” I finally spoke out. We were, unfortunately, strangers, and it was late. It wasn’t as if we could spar, or discuss tactics, or keep each other company- I had anything to share or speak to her, especially when I didn’t know her.

Severa nodded stiffly. Maybe it was disappointment, but I tried not to linger in that. “Right. And we need to talk about why you’re here. You’re not suppose to be in this world, you belong with-“ She shook her head.

“Later. When we have Owa-Odin with us and Laslow gets out of his angst, I suppose we can talk.”

* * *

 

“Awake?”

I cringed as sunlight filtered in, attempting futilely to block by covering my eyes with my arms. Corrin’s voice couldn’t have been more unwelcome.

The blankets fell off me as I got up halfway, rubbing my eyes furiously.

“Uh-“

I was in my underclothes, because I had no nightclothes or a second pair of clothing to wear the next day.

I looked to Corrin who had barged into my tent. He looked speechless, and his face seemed to be flushing into a deeper shade by the second.

I asked in the politest voice I could manage, “If you would excuse me, Corrin, would you mind going out so I could change?”

That was when Corrin seemed to realize what he had done. He stumbled, failing to meet my eyes as he ran out shouting, "I'm sorry!"

A stray thought crossed my head.

(At least none of us were bathing this time.)

How strange.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, I would love to listen to your thoughts.


End file.
